Love is Like a Battlefield
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen holding a engagement ball. Will he marry Shirayuki or someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Like a Battlefield**

 **chapter 1**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

I walked down the hallway to give some paper to Zen when I heard some guards talking. "Prince Zen is looking for a wife." Said a guard.

"Yeah, tomorrow night. There will be an engagement ball." Said another guard. I turn the corner and aw Obi standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hello, little miss," Obi said, waving his hand at me.

"Oh Obi, can you take those paper to Zen? I forgot I have something to do." I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I can do that." He answers, taking the document from my hand. "Shirayuki are you okay?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Well, I got to go." I answer, running down the hallway. I run in my bedroom and close the door. I grab a bag and start to shovel my clothes in the bag. I was going to leave the castle because. I don't want to be here when Zen pick his wife at the engagement ball. I'm not a royal and I know in my heart it is not me.

I put the strap over my shoulder and slowly open the door to see if anyone is out in the hallway. After I know no one is there. I walked out and went down the hallway. I feel a tear running down my cheek. I make it outside without being seen. I run and hide behind a tree so Obi did not see me. I stand there waiting for the guard that in on night duty go by before I continue going to the gate. Just then someone grabs me and cover my mouth with the hand. I try to scream out for help but the person pulls me away slowly from the tree.

"Shh. It just me." Said a voice whisper in my ears. I knew who that voice belong to and it was Zen. I turn around to face him. "Let go," Zen said, grab my hand and run up the stair of the castle. When we got to a room. Zen took off the black coat and set it down on a chair. He turns around to face me.

"Zen, I don't belong-" I said up got cut off by his hug. "Zen," I said, grab his shirt.

"Shirayuki come to the engagement ball tomorrow night." He said. So it was true he looking for a wife.

"Okay," I said, did not feel like to go and see so he picks to be his new wife but I just want him to me happy.

"Don't make that sad face, Shirayuki," Zen said, left up my chin. I give him a nod. "Good." He said, walked out of the room. "See you tomorrow." He said, closing the door behind him. I sat down on the chair think about should I go and be there to support him as a good friend. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

The next day I walked down the hallway when I saw Zen talking to a beautiful girl. I hide and watch them talking and laughing. I took a breath in before I walked away. Maybe this is not a good idea going to the ball but Zen wants me to be there. My heart starting to hurt thinking about it. I went to the herb building to get some work done before the ball. Ryu and Obi were acting a little wield today and they are not going to telling me anything.

 **See in the next chapter...**

 **Find out who Zen planning on marry. I hope the next chapter will be longer then the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Like a Battlefield**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

"Shirayuki." A voice calls out to me. I turn around and saw Kiki walked up to me.

"Hello, Kiki," I said with a smile. "Is there something you need?" I asked. Kiki put on a big smile and took my hand.

"I need you to try on this dress for the ball tonight." Kiki answer, pull me down the hallway. We walked in Kiki's room and I saw a light blue ruffle dress that reaches the floor with a pink ruffle layer over it starting at the waist, also at the waist starts another layer that is coral blue and sparkly, from the top to waist she has pink flowers on her dress.

"It so beautiful," I said, walking up to it.

"Go and head try it on," Kiki said, grab the dress and pull me to the other room. She hands me the dress and walked out closing the door behind her. I took off my clothes and put on the beautiful dress. I was wonder where Kiki find a dress like this maybe I will ask her when I get the dress on. I walked out of the room and saw Kiki putting out some necklace, bracelet, and earrings.

"Kiki," I said. Kiki turns around and looked at me.

"You so beautiful. When Zen see you he will be lost for words." Kiki said, put on a chair to have me sit down so she can do my hair. Then I thinking back to when Zen was talking to the girl. Kiki did my hair put into a half bun, held in place by a thick aquamarine hairband. I did not notice how long my hair over the past couple of years. Kiki also put a blue necklace with a gem on my neck. I put on a light blue elbow glove and one blue three-gem earring that matches with my necklace. "There you are done," Kiki said, turn me around and looked at myself in the mirror.

"It that really me?" I asked myself.

"Yes that you." Kiki answer with a laugh. "Let go the ball will be starting soon," Kiki said, walking out of the room. I follow after but it was hard walking with high heels on. Kiki and I got into her ballroom where the beautiful princess was waiting for Zen to pick his wife. We walked down the staircase and eyes were on me. I feel nervous when people staring at me. Kiki and I walked over to the table where Obi and Mitsuhide were at.

"Where Zen?" I asked.

"He will be here soon." Mitsuhide answer with a smile on his face. I heard all the female voice behind me. I turn around to find out what all the fuss was about. I was Zen walking down the stair and walked over to me.

"May I have this dance, Shirayuki?" He asked, reaching his hand out to me.

"Yes, you may," I answer, gently put my hand in his and we walked out in the middle of the dancefloor. He put one hand on my hips and the other still holding my hand. I put my free hand on top of his shoulder. The music starts to play and Zen and I start to dance.

"You look beautiful." Zen whisper in my ears. My face turns bright red like my hair. I looked deep into his beautiful blue his. They shine so brightly with love in his eyes. Zen suddenly pulled away from me. He pulls out a small box and got down on one knee

"Zen," I said, feeling a tear running down my cheek. I put one of my hand over my mouth in shock.  
"Shirayuki, will you marry me?" He asked, open the box and show a beautiful ring.

"Yes," I answer. Zen stand up and put the ring on my finger. He pulls me in for a kiss and the whole run cheered. I wrap my arms around him and have him hold me in his arms.

 **See you next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Like a Battlefield**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Zen and I got away from the party for a while because a lot of people stating to asked a lot of question. We walked holding hand and looked up at the night sky. "The stars shine very brightly tonight," I said, watching then twinkle.

"The stars are not only one who shine bright tonight," Zen said, looking at me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. "I love you." He said, kiss me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

The night was coming to an end and Zen walked me back to my bedroom. "Thank you for a great night, Zen," I said, looking at him.

"You welcome. I will see you tomorrow." He said, kiss my cheek and walked down the hallway. I walked into my room and close the door behind me. I walked over the bed and throw myself the bed. I cover myself with blanket and close eyes my eyes. The minute my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next morning I walked to Zen's office and knock on his door. "come in." Zen yelled on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open the door. I saw Zen at his desk doing paperwork.

"Good morning," I said, walked up to him.

"Good morning," Zen said, looking up at me with a smile on his face. He stands up and walked over to me. "I want to show you something," Zen said, walking out of his office.

I follow him down the hallway to a room and we walked inside. Zen turn on the light and I saw that I was in a bedroom. I know this is not Zen's room because I been in his room before then who room is this?

I turn around to look at Zen. "This is your new room," Zen said, walked up to me and wrap his arm around me.

"Thank you, Zen," I said, wrap my arms around his neck and give him a kiss.

 **See you next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is Like a Battlefield**

 **Chapter 4**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

It has been a month now seen Zen asked me to marry him. I seat in my bedroom looking out of the window. It was late spring and it was so beautiful outside. I head a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, stand up and went over to meet the person that knock on my door.

The door open and walked in was Zen. "Good morning," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"Good morning," I replied back.

"Do you what to get away from the castle?" Zen asked.  
"Yeah, I would love that," I answer, smiling.

"Okay let go," Zen said, took my hand and walked out of my bedroom. We went outside where Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi were waiting for us. "let me help you." Zen said, help me on to his horse and got on after me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, lend my head to Zen's chest.

"You will see." Zen answer. I close my eyes feeling the wind hitting my face.

"It feels so nice," I said, open my eyes and looked up at Zen.

"Yeah, it so nice out today than yesterday," Zen said, stop his horse and climb off. "You can come down now. We are here." Zen said, reaching his hand out towards me. I gently took it and climb down.

Zen wrap his arms around me and walked into the forest. "Zen why are we here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Remember we first meet in the forest," Zen said, sat down on the ground. "I want to bring back some memories before we get marry," Zen said, lend up against a tree.

"Yeah," I said, sat down and lend my head against his shoulder. "In the forest, I told you that I love you," I said. Zen lend in and pull me in for a kiss.

"I love you," Zen said, smile. Kiki and Mitsuhide looked at each other then back to us. It was getting late and Zen and I lost track of time when we are together.

"Zen it time to go back," Kiki said, looking at Zen. Zen and I stand up and walked back to the horses. Zen helps me on and we head back to the castle.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is Like a Battlefield**

 **Last chapter**

 **Chapter 5**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

It is that time and I was getting ready for my wedding. I stand in front of a mirror looking at my wedding dress. "You look very beautiful," Kiki said, walking up to me.

"Thank you, I'm so nervous," I said, breathing in and let it out to climb down my nerves.

"You will be fine. If it helps Zen is nervous too." Kiki said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you Kiki," I said, looking at her.

"It almost time. We need to head downstairs." Kiki said, pick up the end of my dress that was not dragging on the floor so I don't feel down the stairs. We walked out of the room and head downstairs where I saw my dad standing by the double door. I walked up to my dad.

"You look so beautiful." He said, looking at me. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married," he said, starting to cry.

"I will always be your baby girl," I said smiling at me. He pulls me in from a hug as tight as he can.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said, we let go and it was almost time for the door to open. I was getting so nervous.

"Okay, Shirayuki it is time." Said a guard by the door.

"Okay," I said, watch the door open and I saw Zen standing at the end of the aisle with Mitsuhide and Obi next to him. My father and I starting to walk down very slowly until we reach Zen. My father took my hand and place it in Zen hand. Then he walked away and sat down along with the crowd of people. I took a deep breath in and let it out.

"You look beautiful," Zen said, whisper in my ear.

"We are we are gathered here today to join these couples in holy matrimony." The pastor said, looking at Zen then at me. "Prince Zen repeat after me I Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife to sickness and in health until death." The pastor said.

"I Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife to sickness and in health until death," Zen said.

"I do," I said, smiling at Zen.

"Princess Shirayuki repeat after me. I Shiayuki take Zen to be my husband to sickness and in health until death." The pastor said, looking at me.

"I Shiayuki take Zen to be my husband to sickness and in health until death," I said.

"I do," Zen said, smiling at me.

"You may kiss your wife." The pastor said. Zen pull me in closer to him and kiss my lips.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said.

"I love you too, Zen," I said.

 **The end**


End file.
